This invention relates generally to the field of awnings and specifically to a system for adjusting force of a spring loaded awning roller.
Awnings for buildings and vehicles are often wound on a spring loaded roller. The spring maintains tension on the awning and facilitates retraction or deployment of the awning. As the spring ages, its force may decrease. In some cases, a change in the awning or its installation may result in the spring force being excessive or inadequate. It is, therefore, desirable to adjust the force of the spring.